Potion Mishaps
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Harry makes a small mistake in potions and has to serve a detention with Draco Malfoy.


This is not something for kids. Don't read it if it will offend you. No rude comments please.

I'm not responsible if you don't heed the warnings I give.

Enjoy to those of you who want to read this.

...It is mostly smut...

Again I'm not responsible for underage readers

* * *

Harry sat down in his potions class. He was never good at potions and Snape hadn't wanted to teach him. He yawned. Slughorn liked him at least. The best part of potions was the eye candy known as Draco Malfoy. The blonde was beautiful and fit. He watched as the blonde took his seat a few chairs away. Harry bit his lower lip. He wanted to just tangle his fingers in those blonde locks.

It had been a few months since the war and Hogwarts was being repaired in a few places. The work was going fast though. He'd given Draco his wand back after he used the elder wand to fix his old one. That was one of the only times Draco had thanked him. It had made his heart swell with joy.

The professor walked in, catching everyone's attention. "Now, today you will be working in pairs. I will assign them." He looked around the room.

Harry sighed. He waited for his name to be called or for Draco's name to be called. He knew there was no way the professor would pair him with Draco. Yet, his name and Draco's hadn't been called yet.

"Malfoy will be working with Potter."

Harry looked up in surprise, while Draco had already started to protest.

"But, Professor, why do I have to work with Potter? I'll fail if I work with him."

"Harry is an excellent student, Malfoy." He turned to the class. "Now go to your partners and get the needed supplies."

Harry slowly walked over to Draco. He swallowed hard. "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco looked him up and down. "Go get the ingredients and I'll start getting the equipment ready."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He felt his face heat up. He didn't remember what they needed, and Draco would probably kill him if he went back to ask. He looked over at Hermione. "'Mione, what are we supposed to get?"

She smiled. "Harry, you need to pay attention." She smirked. "I guess you were too busy drooling over Draco to hear," she teased softly. She and Ginny were the only ones who knew about his preference for blokes and which one he was interested in.

Harry glared. "Just tell me what we need."

Hermione smiled. "Let's see…willow bark, mint, aloe plant, dandelion, cardamom, and chamomile."

He nodded and grabbed them. "Uh…what are we making?"

She sighed and threw her hands up in frustration before walking away. He shrugged his shoulders before returning to the Slytherin.

"Here."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You remembered everything? I'm surprised, Potter. Good job."

Harry blushed at the small praise he received. "Thanks."

Draco just gave a short nod of recognition. "Hand me the cardamom."

Harry did as he was told. He watched the blonde work. He swallowed hard as he watched Draco's slender fingers handle the ingredients. He let his mind drift to the thought of those fingers handling him instead. He let out a soft moan.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?"

"Huh?"

Draco raised his eyebrow in that sexy way. "What was with that little moan of yours?"

Harry blushed. "N-nothing. Just sore."

The blonde shrugged and went back to work. "Potter, I need you to heat this on a low temperature for about thirty seconds. Can you do that while I crush these ingredients?"

Harry nodded, not really listening. He could only focus on Malfoy's pink lips.

Draco eyed him before going over to the mortar. Harry stood in front of the cauldron. _Did he say high or low temperature?_ He shrugged and figured he'd put it on a medium to compromise. He sighed. His mind wandered to a place where Draco loved him, kissed him with those wonderful lips, and touched him with those wonderful hands.

"Potter…Potter!"

Harry sat up suddenly. Draco was at his side.

"What the bloody hell did I tell you?" Their cauldron started to bubble an odd purple that turned green, then red. Draco's eyes went wide. The potion started to boil over. Just as it exploded, the blonde turned his back to the cauldron and grabbed Harry to his chest. He kept his head down with his forehead resting on the top of the brunette's head. Draco lifted his head as he heard screaming. It looked like no one was hit by the potion. Draco quickly took his robes off and looked at the potion burning through the cloth. Harry continued clinging to the other male.

"Calm down!" The professor called. He strode over to Draco and Harry. "Are you two alright? What happened?"

Harry looked up with wide eyes, speechless. Draco saw that look and sighed. "I heated it too long. Sorry, Professor. We're both fine." He set his robes on a table before turning back.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. I thought you knew better." He eyed the two, Harry still against Draco's chest.

Draco suddenly noticed him and pushed him away a little. Harry looked at him. "Potter, are you okay?"

Harry nodded slowly.

The potions master sighed. "You can both make up the potion in detention." He looked around the room. "The rest of you get back to work!" He walked away.

Draco glared at him. "Why the bloody hell can't you listen to me, Potter?!"

Harry looked down and shook his head. He felt horrible. What if Draco had gotten hurt? It would be his fault. He'd hurt Malfoy before and never wanted to do it again. He finally looked up into Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry." He turned and wouldn't meet Draco's gaze again.

The blonde just looked at him. "Harry…"

He looked up at the sound of his first name coming from those sweet lips.

Draco cleared his throat. "We should probably clean this up."

Harry only nodded, and this time, followed every direction Draco gave him.

_ "Potter!"_

_ Harry looked up. _

_ "Stop daydreaming. We have to make this healing potion before he gets back. It has to be perfect." Draco looked the other teen up and down. "Or at least good."_

_ The raven-haired boy nodded. "Okay." He handed Draco some mint._

_ "Potter," Draco growled, "I asked for chamomile .They look nothing alike."_

_ Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm just a little distracted." He wished he hadn't said it the moment it came from his mouth. Draco just smirked when he saw the bulge forming in Harry's pants._

_ "Well then, I think I have an idea of how to fix that." He leaned in towards the other teen. "You better be ready for what I'm going to do to you, Harry."_

_ The boy-who-lived moaned when a hand moved closer to his erection. "Please…" _

He bucked his hips, but there was no warmth in front of him. _What? Only a dream? _Harry sighed. That's right. They hadn't made it up yet because the professor needed to run an errand. Harry had been having dreams of Draco for a while. He wanted Draco so badly, but knew he couldn't have him.

Draco had been a Death Eater whether Harry liked it or not. Draco and his mother had been put on house arrest for two years. One year of Draco's sentence was to finish his Hogwarts lessons. Draco's father had been sentenced to five years house arrest.

They came from two different worlds. It didn't really bother Harry all that much, but it might bother Draco.

"Harry, Hermione wants to go to Hogsmeade today," Ron called over his shoulder as he got dressed.

"Yeah, alright."

Ron went out of the dorms.

Harry bit his lower lip. He was still harder than a rock. He wanted to take care of himself. He looked over at the other boys. Draco had, amazingly, ended up in the bed next to him. He shivered at the thought of just crawling into bed with him. He wondered how the blonde would react. He decided he'd take a long, cold shower before meeting his friends in the common room. He got up only to hear a chuckle. He knew that chuckle.

"Sod off, Malfoy," he mumbled.

"You must have had a good dream, Potter."

Harry turned and glared.

"What was it about?"

"None of your bloody business." He turned away as his face heated. He didn't want Draco to notice the way his cock twitched in excitement each time he spoke. He loved Draco's voice and the way he talked. He shook his head a little.

"I hear you talking in your sleep at night, Potter."

Harry turned to him. "What…?"

"You say my name a lot. Have you been having good dreams about me?"

The brunette swallowed hard and looked away. He grabbed some clean clothes. He hurriedly ran to the bathroom. He scowled at his cock as he undressed and stepped into the shower. Hearing Draco's voice had done nothing to cool him off. He sighed and turned on the spray.

The door opened and closed. Harry stiffened. He just hoped no one would decide to open his stall curtain. He bit his lower lip and quickly put shampoo into his messy black hair. He really hoped no one would walk in on him. Even the cold water didn't cool his body down.

"Potter," Draco's voice came from the other side of the stall.

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry tensed when Draco decided to enter his stall instead.

"Cold shower? You must have had a _very_ good dream. I would think you'd rather wank though." He reached past Harry and turned the temperature up.

Harry shivered as Draco's pale fingers wrapped around him. This time, it wasn't just a dream. Draco Malfoy was actually touching him. Harry let out a moan and felt like coming even though the other boy hadn't even moved his hand yet.

"You like me, don't you, Potter?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"G-go away. I can take care of myself, Mal-" Harry was cut off by Draco's thumb swiping across the head of his cock. "N-no…ah…"

Draco smiled against Harry's neck. "No? Are you sure?" he whispered as he gave a tug.

Harry didn't answer. He panted and tried his best not to cry out. The last thing he needed was for others to know what was going on. He bit his lower lip and thrust into Draco's warm hand.

"Finally giving in to me? Good boy, Harry."

The shorter wizard just shivered. It felt incredible. More than it usually did if he wanked. Maybe it was because it was someone else's hand on his cock. He let out a moan as the blonde moved his hand slightly.

"Bloody hell, Potter. You're so sensitive."

Harry panted and looked over his shoulder. "Is that a good thing?"

Draco smiled evilly. "Oh, that's a very good thing."

The blonde studied him for a moment, causing Harry to turn a bit shy. He covered himself the best he could. "C-Can you stop staring."

"You're so beautiful, Harry. You've been hiding a delicious body under all those robes." The Slytherin slowly slid his hands down Harry's sides and to his hips. "I'm going to fuck you, Potter." He slowly kissed the brunette's neck and gently nipped here and there.

Harry shivered. "Draco…" He bit his lower lip. "I've never done this before…"

Draco pulled away. "Had a quick shag? Or never even had a shag?"

"I'm a virgin," he said shyly.

The blonde pulled away.

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. He turned around to face Draco fully. "I'm sorry… I guess you don't want me now?" He saw Draco bite his lip and knew he was having an inner battle. He took that time to study Malfoy's body. Malfoy was strong and had toned muscles, just enough to show his strength without being bulky.

Harry came out of his lusty state and felt tears prick at his eyes when he saw the scars on Draco's chest. The scars he'd caused. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry reached a hand out and gently touched the beautiful chest. He leaned over and kissed the scars. "I'm so sorry for that…I didn't know what it did…"

"Don't be." Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

The shorter wizard squirmed and moaned as they kissed. Each time their tongues touched, he felt little shock waves go through his body. All the waves reached his cock. It was different that kissing a girl. Draco wasn't passive. He fought Harry with each thrust of his tongue. Harry pulled away panting.

"How was it?"

Harry blushed. "Amazing." He bit his lip again. "So are we going to…?"

"Potter, do you really want _me_ to be your first?"

He looked up into the blonde's eyes. Those eyes used to look so cold, but now there was light in them. Something that hadn't been there when they were kids. He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Draco smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed the Gryffindor again. "Me too, Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise. "R-really? I heard a lot of things about you an-mph…" He was silenced with Draco's soft lips.

"Don't believe everything you hear. I wasn't some slut. I had other things on my mind…"

Harry looked up. "Like what?"

"Classes, evil plans," he smirked slightly, "and you." He grabbed Harry's ass and pulled him closer.

The brunette blushed. "What did you think about me?"

"How I could make you mine. I've wanted you since first year. First as a friend, then I just wanted you to notice me. Somewhere along the way, I realized I wanted to fuck this little arse of yours. I want you to be mine, Harry. Only mine." Draco's hands gently massaged the tight bum. He slipped his fingers a little lower.

Harry shivered and nodded. He hooked his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "As long as you're only mine too. I don't want to share you with anyone else. Ever."

Draco chuckled. He pushed the shorter man against the stall wall. He kissed him gently at first, then deeper.

Harry let out a soft whimper before pushing his hips into Draco's.

"F-fuck…"

The brunette smiled. "Yes. I would like that," he whispered and nipped the other's ear.

"Damn you, Potter. I'm going to fuck you hard." He leaned in and kissed Harry. "You're mine now."

"All yours. And you're all mine."

Draco gave a small smile. "Yes. All yours, Harry." He kissed him repeatedly before heading south. He gave gently nips and licks as he traveled down to Harry's stomach. The other man had a great stomach. Not a single bit of fat there. He was all muscle. "Not now though. I don't want this to be a quick fuck."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah…" He felt his face burn. "B-but I'm still hard…so are you…"

Draco gave a devilish smile, his lips still resting against Harry's stomach. "Great observation skills."

Harry glared at the blonde man.

Draco smirked. "But you're right, Potter. What do you think we should do?"

The brunette pulled Malfoy up and kissed him deeply. "Suck me."

The blonde growled into the kiss. "You first."

Harry glared but gave in. He went down onto his knees and slowly touched the blonde's cock. It was about six inches in length and he had a very nice girth. Harry licked his lips as a few drops leaked from the tip.

"Don't just stare at it, Potter! Do something!" Draco growled in frustration. He pushed his hips towards Harry's lips.

The other teen smiled. He had Draco at his mercy while he was on his knees. He wrapped his lips around the swollen cock before bobbing his head. Harry let out a slight whimper. He'd dreamed of things like this. He'd always wondered what it would be like to suck Draco Malfoy off. He found that he really enjoyed it. Draco's cock was so hard and felt good sliding across his tongue; not to mention the taste. It wasn't really salty, slightly bitter, kind of sweet, and he loved it. He shivered when Draco's hand carded through his hair. He pulled off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco growled.

Harry smiled. "I was wondering if this makes us lovers?"

The blonde smirked. "You're on your knees giving me head, what do you think?"

The brunette chuckled.

Draco smiled gently. "I told you I didn't want this to be some random, quick fuck, Harry. You're mine and only mine."

The brunette smiled and tried to take his lover's cock to the back of his throat. He gently placed his hands on Draco's hips and started to suck in earnest.

"Harry…close…" Draco moaned.

Harry let out a whimper. Knowing how much pleasure he was giving Draco was making him lose it. Draco's moans were pushing him over. He moaned as he came, earning himself a mouthful of Draco's come. Harry quickly swallowed all he could, some still leaking out of his mouth. He pulled off after a few more gentle sucks, the come on his face washing away.

"Wow, Potter." Draco pulled him up and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue. "You're amazing at that." He gave him a few more gentle kisses. "I'll take care of you now, love."

"Thanks," Harry said softly. He leaned in and nuzzled his lover's neck, mostly to be close to him, but also to hide his face. "You don't need to. I came before you did."

Draco pulled away to give him a surprised look. His eyes drifted down to look at Harry's slowly softening cock. "Wow… Did you even touch yourself?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "No."

"Who would have known the Boy-Who-Lived liked sucking cock?" The blonde smiled and kissed his new lover. He pulled back suddenly with narrowed eyes. "I better be the only one to know."

Harry chuckled and kissed him. "Yes, sir."

The blond smiled and kissed him gently before sighing. "We should really get out of here. Someone might notice us." He smiled sadly. "Wouldn't want anyone to know the Golden Boy is with an ex-Death Eater."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I don't care. I just want to be with you, Draco."

The blonde's eyes lit up again. He smiled and kissed Harry deeply. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy."

The brunette blushed. "Okay…" He leaned in and kissed his new boyfriend. "Can we keep it a secret? Just for now."

"Not forever though?"

Harry nodded. "Soon I want the whole world to know that Draco Malfoy is mine." He kissed Draco deeply. "I'll see you later then. I have to get to Ron and Hermione. They want to go to Hogsmeade."

The blonde gave a nod. "Bye for now then."


End file.
